


flip a switch (crying out her own name)

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Character Roulette, Doppelcest, FNFF OT, Other, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Rachels, a Keith, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flip a switch (crying out her own name)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...And We Exhale and Roll Our Eyes in Unison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73125) by [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken). 



> For the FNFF "Roll the Dice" OT, where I rolled Rachel twice.

They undress each other in front of his mirror and it makes Keith's head spin, the sight of all that Rachel-skin, the sound of all those little gasps and moans. With the clothing gone, tangled around ankles and crushed under feet, he can no longer tell them apart, can only guess that it's his Rachel on her knees, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her other self's stomach, sliding her teeth over the curve of her twin's hip.

"Is this vain?" she asks, looking up, hand resting on the other woman's thigh, fingers curving between her legs, easing them apart. "I think this might be vain, going down on myself in front of a mirror. I mean, I can't even masturbate in front of one, but..."

"I think this is a lot of things," she says, inhaling sharply as Rachel kisses her inner thigh. Head tilted back, she blinks, fighting to recollect her thoughts. Her tongue slides over her lips. "This is a lot of things," she says again, "but I don't think vain is even close to -- _God_, Maddow."

Rachel chuckles as she nuzzles the other woman's clit, and Keith moans low in his throat as he reaches for the button on his pants, hand sliding into his underwear, fingers wrapping around his dick.

"Should help him out over there," Rachel says, one hand tangled in the other woman's hair as she rocks her hips against her face. The fingers of her other hand dig into her twin's shoulder, nails leaving harsh imprints on her skin. She meets Keith's eyes. "She's gonna take care of you, Keith, but I need you to go down on me while she does. Can you do that for us?"

Keith is pretty sure that's a whimper that escapes from his throat, and he nods. He wants to ask who this is, who he's going to eat and who's going to have her mouth on his cock, but he feels guilty that he doesn't know, that he can't figure out if his Rachel can get herself off in front of a mirror or if she'd put him first when she's got a gorgeous girl between her legs. He wonders if it's too early to love them both as he watches one Rachel help the other to her feet, kissing her nose to catch a taste of herself.

And then Keith is on his back, one Rachel carefully sliding his jeans over his hips as the other leans down, kissing his lips. He reaches up to her, fingers sliding into her hair as he opens his mouth to her tongue, lifting his hips while Rachel folds his boxers down, exposing the way his other hand is still wrapped around his erection.

"Let me," he hears her whisper, her fingers sliding over his, caressing his knuckles, encouraging him to relax, to let her take over, and he finds himself unconsciously loosening his grip as her other hand brushes over his balls, making him moan.

Rachel breaks the kiss, bumping her nose against his as she traces his jaw line. "Ready?" she asks, smiling at him as she sits back, watching her other self tease him, trailing a finger along the length of his dick, sucking on the hard angle of his hip, dragging her nails across the soft skin of his belly.

He chuckles, sliding two fingers beneath Rachel's chin, distracting her from his hip as he tilts her head, draws her eyes to his. "Very, very ready," he says, and she gives him that crooked grin, the one that makes him think this is his Rachel, eager and inexperienced, about to take him into her mouth for the first time. He expects false starts, he expects to need to hold back, but then he finds himself deep in her mouth, trembling as she hums low in her throat, and he is sure this must be her pseudo-twin, the Rachel who prefers sucking cock to drinking vermouth, and he lets himself thrust into her mouth.

"Rach," he moans, reaching back, catching his Rachel by the hip, guiding her toward him. "C'mon, c'mere, let me..."

He pushes his tongue into her while the other Rachel moves her mouth over the length of his cock, her finger pressing lightly at his hole. His thrusts are losing what rhythm they had and he thinks he should tell her he's going to come in her mouth, but he can hear Rachel panting and moaning above him, and he can't think of anything in the world that would get him to take his mouth off her cunt in that moment. Instead, he rubs his thumb against her clit and lets the sound of her orgasm drive his own.

Any guilt he felt quickly dissipates when he sees Rachel grinning up at him, her eyes dilated and a streak of semen on her chin. He chuckles and reaches for her, pulling her up the length of his body so he can kiss her, wiping the semen away with his lips. He slides his thigh between her legs and lets her rub off on him while he presses kisses to her face, left hand on the small of her back, the fingers of his right twined with the other Rachel's.


End file.
